


Feather

by two_drama_nerds_in_a_boat



Series: Bailor's Femslash February 2021 [4]
Category: Lumberjanes
Genre: Cabin Typical Shenanigans, Double Drabble, F/F, Feather - Freeform, Femslash February, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29219652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/two_drama_nerds_in_a_boat/pseuds/two_drama_nerds_in_a_boat
Summary: The Roanokes play Light As A Feather, Stiff As A Board.
Relationships: Mal Yoo/Molly (Lumberjanes)
Series: Bailor's Femslash February 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139363
Kudos: 7
Collections: Femslash February





	Feather

“You’re sure this is going to work?” Asks Mal, as her friends whisper  _ Light as a feather, stiff as a board  _ in circles around her. 

“Naturally,” April grins from the corner. Excluded from the activity after Jo concluded that her incredible buffness could cause problems for the experiment.

“And exactly  _ how _ does it work, again?” Mal says, nerves already starting to set in. 

“We’re not really sure,” Molly says. “But if you fall, I promise I’ll be here to catch you.” She gives Mal a look, noticing how she’s shaking. “Are you sure you’re okay with this, Mal?” 

“It’s a silly thing to be scared of, I know - you guys wouldn’t drop me.” 

“You guys were able to lift me up, earlier,” Jo says, reassuring. “We’ll be able to lift you, Mal, don’t worry.” 

Suddenly, her friends have her hoisted in the air, and she feels like she’s flying, and she can’t explain how or why. She looks down at Molly, who’s smiling up at her. They all hold Mal above their heads for a moment or two more, before setting her gently back down again. 

“It worked,” Mal whispers to herself. 

“Of course,” Molly says. “We’d never drop you.”


End file.
